


Grave Thoughts

by minieverfeel



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minieverfeel/pseuds/minieverfeel
Summary: Dark decides to visit a certain gravesite and finds things he didn't expect to find.





	Grave Thoughts

It’s been more years than he cared to count at this point. When the authorities finally arrived and the months of searching afterwards for them, they had pronounced Damien and Celine dead, much to the chargin of William, who claimed to all he could they were just playing a rousing prank that had continued on too long. It hurt to see sometimes. Made dead and empty and hollow parts of him ache.

Of course they were side by side. And of course they were neat and tidy as ever. Their family would never let their great “memory” go to waste. Just another thing that they got attention high off of. Even to him, it seemed a bit to prideful, but to the others insistence, he left well enough alone.

Of course this body’s owner was presumed dead too, there were too many questions to be asked about mannerisms and similarities, and Damien’s cane. his blood on William’s hands. Let alone they’d never visit him. There wasn’t anything to be done for that person locked in the mirror.He wasn’t sorry. They felt bad, but it was rather him than them.

He set his hand on the weathered stone, smoothing it off the slight grim. He hated getting his hands dirty, but good upkeep was important for imagery. The mayor knew enough about that. The two stones, both so similar minus a few words: Brother, sister, daughter, son, friend…lover. Celine must have hurt over that one from the flicker of red light was anything to go by.

This was a bad idea. An awful Idea. He made his way through the inside when a flash of pink made him pause. He turned around slowly, vision still on the ground. Pink roses. Two of them, parallel to each other.

He wanted to chuckle a bit. It turns out maybe William wasn’t as oblivious as he seemed. He kneeled down to take a closer look at the two. Two peas in a pod almost, despite how different the seer and the mayor were in life. He reached for the rose, but there was something that hadn’t caught his eye before.

The envelope, yellowed in hue,was held together by wax seal. The markings on it indicating a seal or some sort. His seal. He slipped the dagger from his breast pocket out, inching it into the gap to pop open the letter. Wilford had taught him that a good knife always had a usage, even if it wasn’t the intended. He took the weathered paper in hand and set on reading. As he continued on he growled. The two idiots were heartbroken at the contents. It turns out that apparently Will had some moments of clarity, pleading with them to stop playing around, and that the game had been fun, but it was time to come home. His eyes were itching like mad, tears threatening to break through. No, he was in control. Even of these inconsequential feelings. they were weak, but he was not. He settles on taking in a breath., shaky as it was and pulling his fingers through his hair.

He stood up straightening out his jacket from the creases now imprinted and pickedup his cane.

“I’m sorry Will.”

And with that he turned away.


End file.
